


Red Chrysanthemum

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Possessive Behavior, Submissive DaeHyun, jongup is a power bottom and daehyun a submissive cry baby, jongup loves cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: For fifteen days I will write 15 short fics based on different prompts because I love DaeUp and need my fix. A red chrysanthemum means "I Love You"Day 15:Imagine your OTP's wedding reception/first dance





	1. Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a new fic in years or updated any I started because I am trash, also because I was in school lmao.
> 
> Prompt 1:  
> Person 1 wakes Person 2 up at 4am to eat cereal with them. In confusion, Person 2 asks why and Person 1 surprises them by going "I just wanted to be with you, is all..."

The house was silent save for the ticking of a clock and the hum of the heater. There was movement in one of the rooms, someone tossing and turning before the figure threw the blanket off himself. His stomach made a quiet rumbling noise and he slid out of bed, shuffling quietly to the bed across the room. Kneeling down next to the bed he shook the sleeping figure on the bed and there was a soft groan from on the bed. He silently kept shaking the man in the bed when finally he was met with squinted eyes and a soft mumbling.

“Baby? Mm, what’s wrong?” He sat up rubbing his eyes while the other stared up at him the floor. “Jongup-ah? It’s four in the morning.”

“M’hungry, please have cereal with me?” He was giving his best puppy eyes to the man on the bed, holding his stare, and didn’t move. “Daehyun-hyung, please?”

There was a long-suffering sigh, but Daehyun slid out, pulling Jongup off the floor as he stood up, grabbing his blanket he wrapped it around the two of them. Jongup nuzzles his nose into the crook of Daehyun’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist for a moment in silent thanks. The two made their way to the living room, shuffling awkwardly through the halls and Daehyun sat Jongup down on the couch with his blanket.

“Chocopuffs?” Jongup gave a curt nod snuggling into the blanket as he sat waiting for Daehyun to return. He occupied his time watching the clock tick slowly until Daehyun came back with two bowls and settled next to Jongup before handing him his bowl. “Any reason you needed to wake me up for this?”

Jongup sat chewing his cereal slowly, looking sad, swallowing, and mumbling. “I…I just wanted a reason to be with you, that’s all…”

“J-Jongup-ah, I, sweetie, Pup, I didn’t mean it like that.”  Daehyun leaned over and kissed Jongup’s cheek, causing the younger to smile softly. “Let’s finish eating and go back to sleep, we don’t have a schedule, so no managers will come in to wake us up. We sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Hyung?”

“Yes, Pup?”

“You have shit taste in cereal you know that right?” Jongup started grinning and Daehyun shot him a dirty look. “Grape Nuts, really?”

“I douse it in sugar and it makes it good, shut up and eat, you brat,” Daehyun said grumbling into his bowl and Jongup just cuddled up even closer cheeks puffed up with cereal.

“Love you, hyung.”

“Yeah, whatever, don’t talk with your mouth full, love you too.”


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2  
> "I don't like it when they touch you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: has light d/s tones, kiddos.

There was hustle and bustle in the room, Daehyun sat in a chair while a stylist was coiffing his hair. The women cooing and fawning over him, saying he would make such a handsome Elvis and how beautiful his voice was. Daehyun just kept nodding and saying quiet thanks, he nearly jumped when he saw Jongup’s reflection in the mirror. Jongup had a bit of possessive streak, he didn’t show it often, but when he did, he showed it through dark marks, splotched all over Daehyun’s neck and chest. If he was feeling extra possessive, Daehyun’s thighs would have even more than his neck and torso combined.

“Ah, excuse me, I’ll be right back, I need to talk to my bandmate real quick,” Daehyun stood up quickly walking across the room to Jongup. “Uh, let’s go somewhere quiet, Jongup-ah.”

“Yes, let’s do that, hyung.”

Oh. There it was. Daehyun nervously fiddled with his ring while leading the younger to a quiet and empty room. He gulped, not looking at the other when he heard the door lock; a pair of shoes enters his line of vision.

“Daehyun, look at me,” He slowly looks up to meet Jongup’s hard stare he started fiddling with his ring again. “They were too friendly with you, I didn’t like how they were touching and fawning over you.”

“Jo…sir, that’s their job, I don’t enjoy it,” Daehyun gasped when Jongup pushed him against the wall, holding his wrists together. Jongup kissed along his jaw then start nipping at his neck causing Daehyun to shiver and clench his fists tightly. “Ah…please don’t leave v-visible marks, I…o-oh, no marks, I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Oh? So you don’t want people to know you’re mine, Daehyun-ah?” Using his free hand he slid it under Daehyun’s shirt, fingertips just barely brushing against his stomach. The actions causing the older man to inhale sharply, biting his bottom lip, and shake his head.

“N-no, no, I…” His voice breaking when Jongup sucked a dark mark into the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Jongup released his wrists and Daehyun’s knees went weak, his legs giving out, but Jongup caught him. “Ah…”

“You’re so sensitive, one mark and you’re on your knees,” Daehyun’s cheeks turned red while letting Jongup lower him to the ground, he was given kisses all over his face. “I was nice and only left one mark, you big baby. They need to know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Well…well did you need to d-do all that…” Daehyun waved his hand flippantly in attempts to make his point. “Possessive, tiny asshole, why are you here?”

“Wanted to wish you luck, but got a little sidetracked when I saw all those stylists around you,” Jongup made his way into the Daehyun’s lap and started playing with his fingers, staring at the silver ring on his right ring finger. “Glad you’re wearing the ring, hyung.”

“It’s a piece of you I can take with me, it gives me courage,” Shoving the smaller off his lap he stood up, receiving a glare from Jongup who was on the floor. He knew he was going to pay for that little action later. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some angry stylists to face because you couldn’t control yourself.”


	3. My Only Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person 1 sings My Only Sunshine to Person 2 who is dying to comfort them
> 
> Plot twist  
> Person 2 sings it to Person 1 to comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while in a hotel in the memos feature on my phone, sorry for any typos.
> 
> Warning: homophobic slurs and character death

This was one of those wrong place, wrong time situations, and God it was all wrong. They were just coming from a night of karaoke with friends, a little bit of a buzz from the alcohol. When Daehyun insisted they take the shorter route through the ally to get to the main road quicker. Jongup, however, had a bad feeling, attempting to tug Daehyun away from the alley.

"No, hyung, let's just stay on this road..." Jongup said softly, looking at the alley with worry. Daehyun just scoffed while pulling him into the alley, it would only take a few minutes to get through, but it was clearly sketchy.

"No, c'mon, here I can freely hold your hand, let's, go, Pup." Daehyun laced their fingers together pulling him into the alley. "I just want to be able to hold your hand in public, that's not too much to ask, right?"

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass and Jongup startled at the noise, but it was Daehyun who huddled against him, peeking over his shoulder at the commotion. There was a bang and a man stumbled out of a side door of a bar while a larger man stood from the entrance with a scowl on his face.

"Stay out, you drunken bastard if I see you again, I'm calling the cops." The man slammed the door shut while the drunk man stared at them before sneering in their direction.

"Can I help you, fags?" He pushed himself off the ground waving the broken beer bottle's jagged edge at them. "Something you like? You two pretty fags looking for a real man? Ain't gonna get it from me, fuckin' nasty disgraces."

Jongup just squinted at the man quietly ushering Daehyun away from the angry disgruntled man. That, however, is what created the snowball of events that lead to the instance of wrong place and time. The man stormed over, ripping Daehyun away from Jongup, Daehyun making a distressed noise, reaching out to him. Before Jongup could pull him back the man yanked his shirt up, holding the sharp bottle to his abdomen.

"You guys make me sick, there needs to be less of you fuckin' homos, dirtying up our good society," The man put Daehyun in a chokehold, pressing the broken bottle into his stomach. "I would be doing a service to society to get rid of this faggot."

"Let him go, please," Jongup slowly moved forward, but the bottle dug into Daehyun's side, causing him to make a noise as blood slid down his stomach. The reaction making Jongup stop in his tracks. "We're just trying to get ho—"

The man started dragging the jagged glass along his torso, Daehyun unable to scream as the man choked him, his voice strangled as he clawed at the man's arm, gasping while his eyes welled with tears. He dropped Daehyun and ran off from the alley, leaving him choking on air and bleeding heavily. Jongup was at his side within moments, hands pressed to the deep jagged cut along his stomach.

"Okay, hey, Dae, it's gonna be okay, don't move too much," He took his jacket it off using it as a compression for the wound, his free hand to dial for paramedics. "I need an ambulance, my friend has been stabbed, we're in the alleyway next to Blue's Bar, he's losing blood fast."

"Pup, it hurts," His voice was scratchy with a clear tremor in it. Jongup laid his head on his lap, brushing blood-soaked fingers through his hair, using his other hand to keep pressure on the wound. "Ah, I should have listened to you, huh?"

"Hey, shh... It's okay, it's okay." His fingers stilled for a moment before starting up again. Daehyun was on the verge of panicking, so Jongup did what he did best to calm Daehyun down, sing. "Y...you are my sunshine m-my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."

He brought his hand to his mouth, feeling his own panic setting in, he felt sick to his stomach and his eyes became unfocused. His field of vision became clear when he felt Daehyun's clammy hand on his. Suddenly his scratchy voice was singing.

"You'll never kn...know dear...how much I l-love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

Then his hand dropped from Jongup's and suddenly there were sirens and people rushing around him. It was that moment his sunshine was taken away.


	4. Rub a dub dub DaeUp in the tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4  
> Imagine your OTP in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaeUp in the tub and Jongup just gets soft and sweet. I wrote this in like 20 minutes lol

The bathroom smelled of lavender and roses, the mirror and windows heavily fogged with the steam from the bathtub. There was quiet R&B music playing, Jongup humming along while Daehyun played with his fingers and told him about his rehearsals. Jongup’s back pressed to Daehyun’s chest, steam rising from the water, curling in the air. It was a rare day off for both and they spent it together lounging around Daehyun’s apartment since it was rare the couple got time alone together.

“Yesterday when I was at rehearsal, we were practicing and there’s this scene where Natalie is fixing the motorcycle and there’s a spurt of oil that squirts out,” Daehyun laced their fingers together before continuing. “And I accidentally hit the button to cause the oil to come out, but it got jammed and the oil, which is just water and some sort of dark dye, went flying everywhere, ah, what a mess.”

“Is that why there were weird blue stains on my white shirt I let you borrow?” Jongup tilted his head to give him a look, brows raised as Daehyun chuckled nervously. Jongup smiled, his eyes becoming moon crescents to show he wasn’t angry, but teasing him and Daehyun gave a sigh of relief.

“Ah, your clothes just smell like you, so…” Daehyun’s cheeks turned a red, Jongup laughing at the reaction and gave him a quick peck on the lips before scooping bubbles into his hands and placing them on Daehyun’s wet hair. The older pouted, poking Jongup’s nose. “Hey now.”

“What are you gonna do, hmm?” Jongup turned around and splashed water into Daehyun’s face making the other sputter and shake water from his face. Jongup didn’t even get to laugh before the other lunged at him and caught him, water sloshing over the side of the tub. He grabbed a cup from the side of the tub using it to pour water over Jongup’s head. “Ah, hey!”

“Don’t start a fight you can’t finish, babe.” Daehyun was grinning and then went to place little kisses all over Jongup’s face. “C’mon let’s order some food, you said you were craving Indian right?”

Jongup just stared for a long moment before a fond smile spread across his face and reached over cupping Daehyun’s cheeks placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“Uh…I’ll take that as a yes to Indian food,” Daehyun said in confusion and helping Jongup out the tub. “I love you too.”


	5. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5  
> Person 1 is sick in the hospital while Person 2 is their nurse. Every time Person 2 comes in to check Person 1's vitals, P1 says "fight me". P2 leaves their number on a cup of coffee that says "fight me?" for P1 to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the best one ever b/c a soon as i saw this imagine it was so vivid in my head i just
> 
> yes.

Daehyun had an awful asthma attack that had landed him hospital bedridden for the next few days. His roommate brought him his plethora of pillows because fuck these godforsaken sad sacks they tried to pass as pillows. There was some talk show playing or whatever on the TV, but he was too busy sending glares out at the, super-hot, holy shit, nurse through a crack in his mound of pillows. The nurse had sharp eyes and two cute moles on his nose, really no one had the right to look this good, honestly, this should be against the law.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Jongup and I’ll be your nurse during the mornings and afternoons,” He looked at his clipboard skimming through the papers. “So, Daehyun, here after an asthma attack? Well, I need to check your vitals.”

“Fight me.” Daehyun burrowed deeper into his mountainous pillow fort. There was a chuckle and Jongup moved the pillows, Daehyun just sniffing and letting the nurse take his vitals. Seriously, why was his nurse so hot, he was filing a complaint to whoever was high up ‘cause this was unfair.

“Maybe later, because right now I’m going to give you some pain meds that are going to make you drowsy,” Jongup said grabbing the I.V. drip and flicking the syringe to clear any bubbles before injecting it into the I.V. bag. “You’ll probably pass out in fifteen minutes, the doctor told me your chest was hurting so he decided to prescribe a low dosage of codeine.”

Daehyun just glared at the nurse through his pillows until he fell asleep, he had dreams of actually fighting the stupid hot nurse.

The next time the nurse came in he had another cheerful smile on his stupidly hot face and Daehyun wanted to punch him. Jongup set his clipboard down and picked up a syringe and rubber tie.

“So, I need to run some tests today, I’ll be drawing some blood, alright?” Walking over Jongup smiled and reached for Daehyun’s right arm, but he glared and retreated into his pillow fort.

“Figh—” Daehyun didn’t even get to finish his sentence as he started to hack his lungs out and Jongup soothingly patted his back.

“I wouldn’t fight you because I’m sure you’d win,” When he smiled his eyes turned into crescent moons and went about drawing his blood and giving Daehyun more codeine. He stayed until Daehyun was fast asleep.

When Daehyun woke up he found a warm hot chocolate with a phone number and the words “fight me?” on it. He sat in confusion for a long moment wondering how his bad lungs and drool seduced the hot nurse.


	6. A Secret Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6  
> Person 1 has a secret blog where they post pictures dressed in feminine clothes, Person 2 find the blog and asks Person 1 about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this facebook post right [here](https://www.facebook.com/DeltyThe73rd/posts/1150940175041062)

Daehyun set the laundry basket on his bed, humming softly while he dumped the clothes on his bed. He sat folding his clothes separating them by clothing type and color, he made a noise when his phone pinged alerting him to a text message. He smiled real big before realizing what he was doing and stopped, biting his bottom lip instead. He unlocked his phone and saw the notification.

_Jongup – 3 New Messages_

 The latest message was a photo and his brow rose, tapping the message he about had a heart attack seeing the photo. That was not what he was expecting, how did Jongup find this, this from a hidden blog no one he knew in person knew about. The picture was him dressed in a light brown wig, a soft cashmere light yellow sweater, with a black pleated skirt, and light grey fleece thigh highs.

_Jongup_

_> hey_

_> this you, right?_

_> [image]_

_Daehyun_

_> ah, what is this all of a sudden?_

_Jongup_

_> the room_ _looks a lot like yours_

_> is this seriously you?_

_Daehyun_

_> sorry_

_> yes, that’s me_

_Jongup_

_> well come to your front door_

Daehyun about dropped his phone, making a soft oop noise as he looked at the feminine clothes on his bed, cheeks turning red. He scooped all the clothes into a basket and shoved it into his closet and smoothed his shirt out before he exited his room and went to answer the front door.

“Hey,” Jongup said waving his hand and smiling, he stepped into the apartment and Daehyun moved out his way. His cheeks still warm from the shame he felt over Jongup discovering his secret hobby. There was seriously nothing more embarrassing than his crush finding that out, he watched Jongup take his shoes off and followed after him to the couch.

“Uhm, can I get you anything to drink?” Daehyun’s voice was quiet, but he couldn’t quite meet Jongup’s eyes. The younger man shook his head, a smile on his lips, so Daehyun sat on the opposite end of the couch. “So, uh, that picture…h-how did you find it?”

“Well, actually,” Jongup said pulling his phone out opening his Tumblr app. “I found your whole blog.”

Daehyun bit his lip and brought his knees to his chest hugging them, great now he was going to start crying. Jongup slid closer to Daehyun reaching over and resting his hand Daehyun’s cheek, gently turning his head so he was facing him.

“Hey, it’s okay if that’s what you like, I thought you looked cute.” Daehyun looked at him, eyes glassy with tears. “I mean you look cute regardless of what you’re wearing.”

“S-so you don’t find it weird, that, uhm, I like feminine clothes?” He hugged his knees tighter, eyes going downcast again. He made a noise when Jongup turned his whole body around, pulling him closer so he was between his legs. “W-what are you doing?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while,” Jongup holding Daehyun’s hands, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “I’ve kind of wanted to ask you on a date.”

“But…I’m—”

“Yes or no?”

Daehyun covered his face and nodded, ducking his head down and Jongup kissed the top of his head.

“Okay, Sunday, four o’clock, Stella’s Star Café.” Jongup got up and pat Daehyun on the head. “You can wear whatever makes you comfortable, see ya then.”


	7. Your Voice is My Favorite Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7  
> Jongup's new neighbor, who he has never met, sings all the time and he enjoys listening. One day he sings along and gets caught.

Jongup had a new neighbor, it’d been a few months and he’d never actually seen this neighbor. What he did know about this neighbor was his voice was absolutely beautiful and he’d sit in his room and listen to the other belt out Frank Sinatra in accented English. Some days he caught himself humming along to the other singing. He found himself waiting for the two hours a day his neighbor would sing. His eyes dropped as his neighbor sang Beyond the Sea in a sultry, silky voice, he tapped his fingers on his bedspread to the tune. He fell asleep halfway through the song.

One day his neighbor was singing Elvis and Jongup set the book he was reading down, just to listen. He was humming along, then slowly began to mouth the lyrics then he was singing along with his neighbor. Their English accented, but harmonizing with one another.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Jongup hadn’t even realized his neighbor stopped singing half way through and had been listening to him instead. When he finished the song he heard applause from the other side of the wall causing his cheeks to redden and him to pull his blanket over his head. That was kind of embarrassing.

A few days later he was going to get his mail when a voice called for him to hold the elevator door. Jongup looked up and saw a man he’d never seen before, full lips, big expressive eyes, cute eye mole, and sun-kissed skin, the man looked like he belonged as some prince in a fairy tale.  Realizing he was staring he looked back down at his phone when the man started humming he froze, this was the mysterious neighbor with the beautiful voice and love for American oldies.

“I’ve never seen you before, I’m Daehyun,” The man, Daehyun, said while smiling brightly and Jongup blinked, his head cocking to the side. “Ah, I wonder, are you, my neighbor? I never heard you until the other day, you’re quiet, but when you sing it’s very nice.”

“I’m Jongup, but compared to you…I’m okay,” Jongup scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, he was a bit of an introvert and conversations with strangers was hard. “I enjoy listening to you sing, it’s the highlight of my day.”

Well, that was a creepy thing to say.

“Give yourself more credit, you have a very beautiful voice,” Daehyun said stepping out of the elevator when the door opened to the lobby. “Also I’m glad I’m not annoying you, my friend, another singer mind you, always gives me crap because I am always singing.”

Jongup squinted a little, partly because he didn’t have his glasses on and partly because no one was allowed to be this attractive, this talented, or this humble, like who did he think he was? An angel, because Jongup would believe him if he said he was. Except according to the bible angels are actually terrifying and kind of ugly, so he couldn’t  be one.

“So, Jongup, how about we go out sometime? You’re really cute,” Jongup blinked at the man’s bluntness and tilted his head to the side. “You’re like a puppy. It’ll be my treat?”

“Well, my friends do say I need to get out more,” Jongup finally looked him in the face and was rewarded with a megawatt smile. Frankly, what did he have to lose? Nothing, but everything to gain. “Let’s do karaoke?”

“Wow, a man after my heart, you can sing, you’re handsome, I think I just won the lottery.”


	8. Good Morning, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8  
> Imagine your OTP waking up and just basking in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i upload these at weird times b/c i'm busy all the time, ok. these are all supposed to be 500 words or less, yet some are not 500 or less. oops.

A salty ocean breeze blew through the open window, the curtains fluttering gently while the sun cascaded through. Daehyun sat up, looking around momentarily before his eyes settled on the sleeping figure next to him. Jongup snuggled up in the blankets, back to Daehyun, and hugging one of his many pillows. Daehyun ran his fingers through Jongup’s hair, the other sighing, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. Daehyun humming softly just watching Jongup sleep and listening to his quiet breathing. Mornings like this were far and few in-between, just waking up next to the man he loved. He stopped playing with Jongup’s hair, he regretted it almost immediately while the younger started to frown and made a noise of displeasure.

“Mm, what a needy brat,” Daehyun said and went back to running his fingers through Jongup’s hair. Almost instantly the frown went away and he nuzzled deeper into his pillow. “Are you awake, baby?”

Jongup was silent before he was rolling over and wrapping his arms around Daehyun’s waist, burying his face in his neck. Daehyun scratched at the base of his neck, Jongup made a noise of contentment, lips brushing against Daehyun’s neck when he finally spoke.

“Mornin’,” Jongup snuggled closer to Daehyun who kissed his forehead. “What time is it?”

“Too early for you, most likely, I was hoping you’d stay asleep long enough so I could make you breakfast, sweet pup.” Jongup tangled his legs up in Daehyun’s while shaking his head. “No? Why?”

“I want to cuddle you, stay in bed with you,” Jongup said whining and Daehyun chuckling at how needy he was being. “Please don’t go, stay.”

Daehyun untangled himself from Jongup who shot him a glare as he slid to the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms up, he nearly jumped when he felt Jongup running his fingers over the tattoo on his lower back. Turning his head he watched Jongup just stare in wonderment, continuously tracings the pattern. Jongup looks up so their eyes meet a sweet smile showing his bunny teeth.

“Every time I see this tattoo, I’m amazed,” Daehyun raised a brow and Jongup continued speaking. “How could we mean so much to you, that you love us enough to have this?”

“You guys are my family, they’re my brothers and you,” Daehyun was turning around reaching for Jongup, the younger met him halfway, koala clinging to him causing Daehyun to make a grunting noise. “You, are the love of my life and my soulmate, only cuddly in the mornings because you hate me every other time of day.”

“No one else is allowed to see us cuddle ‘cause that’s special time,” Jongup uttered quietly letting Daehyun nuzzle into his neck. “It’s private and I don’t want to share it with anyone else.”

“You are so cute,” Pulling back he looked at Jongup who just stared at him, looking all cute, giving him puppy eyes. Daehyun gave a sigh, falling to his side, taking a grinning Jongup with him. “Fine, we’ll stay in bed a little longer.”

“You’re so whipped,” Jongup spoke while laughing, Daehyun stuck his tongue out, he may have been whipped, but he was still the luckiest man on the earth.


	9. How Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A bumps into their ex at the store, Person B, a complete stranger, comes to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late oops, i'll just do a double update today lol  
> thanks for all the love on this so far, wow, i, the captain of this ship have gained crew members, bless.

Brown eggs or white eggs? What even was the difference? Daehyun squinted picking up the carton of white eggs putting it in his basket. Making his way to the snack aisle humming while he began to browse the chips, ah, there they were his fav—

“Daehyun?” Looking up, he about dropped his basket, there, his ex, who he had dated for three years, Yoo Youngjae. “It is you! I haven’t seen you since, well, y’know.”

“Uh, yeah, hi,” Daehyun was laughing awkwardly stepping back from Youngjae. “So…how have you been?”

“Well, I got this job as an elementary school music teacher,” Youngjae smile, his cheeks still did the thing, how unfair, he hadn’t changed at all. “Got a new apartment that’s literally only a train ride away from my job, my students are great. How about you?”

Daehyun stood there thinking for a moment because how does he explain to his ex that the only time he leaves the house is for food or to go to work. He had done nothing since the two broke up except spent two months crying himself to sleep every night into a tub of Peanut Butter Party ice cream. Then spent the following three months afterward ignoring everyone and deleting all his social media. He spent the following six months convincing his friends he was fine, it’s been a rough year for him.

“Ah, congratulations on that then,” Daehyun smiled softly and took another step back, he needed to escape from this situation. “It’s been same old, same old for me.”

Youngjae was about to speak when a tall, like super tall, a man appeared next to him, hand resting on Youngjae’s lower back. Oh. So that was clearly the new boyfriend. Well, suddenly he felt like shit and in need of a nice long cry. Youngjae turned his head smiling at the taller man, standing on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Junhong, hon, did you find the quinoa?” Youngjae turned back to  Daehyun, with an achingly familiar smile on his face. “Ah, Junhong, this is Daehyun, Dae, this is Junhong.”

The man, Junhong, was about to speak when felt someone hold his hand and kiss his cheek. The unknown person spoke lowly, only loud enough for him to hear, making him jump a little.

“Play along because it hurts to watch you suffer when I’m trying to buy groceries.” The voice was soft, soothing and Daehyun just nodded. The unknown man spoke louder, in the direction of Youngjae and Junhong. “Daehyun, baby, I found those snack cakes you wanted.”

Daehyun saw Youngjae do a double take, his smile faltering for a moment. Ha, take that with his stupidly tall boyfriend. The man bowed slightly, the corner of his lips tilted upwards revealing a rabbit-toothed smile.

“Ah, how rude, I’m Jongup, you are?” Jongup, well that was a nice name, wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling up against him. Daehyun internally grinned victoriously, but outwardly remained calm. Jongup pinched his hip and Daehyun went stiff for a second and started with the introduction.

“Youngjae, Junghong, this is Jongup, ironically enough we met here,” There was a pause as he tried to come up with a story believable enough because he technically wasn’t lying. “We both reached for the last box of snack cakes and here we are.”

“Junghong, how did you meet Youngjae?”

“Oh, through some mutual friends, he had these sad puppy dog eyes,” Youngjae smacked his arm hissing out his name and Junhong grinned, a lovesick smile if Daehyun’s ever seen one. “He kept turning me down for weeks until he finally went on a date with me, he’s kept me grounded since.”

“Junghong, stop embarrassing me, I can’t do this,” Youngjae’s cheeks were red and he began pulling Junhong down the aisle while shouting behind himself. “Uh, my number is still the same, call me? Bye!”

Jongup and Daehyun stood there for a moment waiting for the two to leave the aisle before they separated. Daehyun started scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and Jongup pulled a marker from his bag and scrawled his number on Daehyun’s arm.

“Don’t call him, call me,” Jongup grinned while winking and sauntered off leaving Daehyun alone in the snack section.

“What the fuck just happened?”


	10. Toddlers and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10  
> Imagine your OTP as parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background: jongup was a single dad with an infant daughter, jaehwa, when he met daehyun. six years later this is their life. hyunae is dae's baby from a surrogate mother, ok.  
> idk i wanted parent daeup.

Jongup opened the door to his apartment, balancing two boxes of pizza and bucket of chicken in one hand and holding a bunch of bags and opening the door with the other. The house was almost silent except for the muffled sound of the Shimmer and Shine opening song in the distance and the Kit-Cat clock ticking in the kitchen. He toed his shoes off and putting on his slipper, leaving his bags at the door. Shuffling quietly to the kitchen he set the food down on the table nearly tripping over a Heihei plushy in the process.

Walking past the living room there were crayons, coloring books, and toys all over the floor and he smiled softly, someone was having a good time. Opening his bedroom door he was greeted by the sight of Daehyun asleep with their baby on his chest, she was a tiny carbon copy, except her eye mole was on the opposite side. Their oldest daughter was curled up on his side hugging an Avatar Appa plushy.

“These girls really tired you out, huh?” Jongup tiptoed over so he could kneel next to the bed and brush his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. “I’m home, wake up, honey.”

“Jaehwa, let me sleep, I’ll make dinner in a bit,” He threw an arm over his eyes smacking Jongup in the process and the noise Jongup made woke him up. “Huh, wha…ah, Hyunae.”

“Daehyun-ah, baby,” Daehyun turned his head making a noise and his expression brightened and Jongup took Hyunae from his chest, cradling her. “She’s been colic-y all week, hasn’t she? How long did you guys sleep?”

Jaehwa popped her head up, still holding her plushy and rubbing her eyes sleepily then realization dawned on her. “Daddy?”

“Hi princess, were you and your sister good for papa?” She nodded climbing to Daehyun’s lap giggling and hugging her plush tighter. “Good, after dinner I have something for you.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back another few days,” Daehyun leaned over and kissed Jongup. “We took about an hour and a half nap, I’ll make some dinner.”

“No need, I bought chicken and pizza, also I’ll be at the last showing of your musical.” He stood up bouncing Hyunae gently and Daehyun picked up Jaehwa, the six-year-old wrapping her arms around Daehyun’s neck about smothering him with the Appa plushy. “Jaehwa put the plush down, you’re suffocating papa.”

“Sorry, papa, I’ll put Appa down.” She dropped the toy on the bed and hugged Daehyun.

“Jongup, you are just full of surprises, what did I do to deserve someone like you?” Daehyun said leaning over to kiss Jongup and Jaehwa pushed them apart making a face at the two.

“Ew, stop! That’s nasty!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss daddy later when you aren’t around, I need his kisses or I’ll wither away, princess.” Jaehwa giggled and squished his cheeks before petting his hair. “ _Daddy_ , I expect some kisses tonight when the girls are asleep.”

Jongup shot him a look, but the smirk on lips told Daehyun he’d be getting exactly what he wanted and then some.


	11. We Were Born to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP in their last moments before saving the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is partially inspired by the honeymoon mv and supernatural  
> each member of b.a.p is reborn with their s/o every millennium to save the world from the apocalypse. of course they don't remember until they die.

Daehyun laid there admiring every detail of Jongup’s face, his lashes fanning over his cheeks, his lips parted as he slept, and the mole on his nose, just trying to remember every small imperfection. The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon and the only sound in the room was their breathing. This was their last night together and he covered his mouth trying to muffle his cry and rolled over while sobs wracked through his body. He froze feeling Jongup shift next to him, then an arm around his waist pulled him closer.

“Daehyun?” Jongup nuzzled into his hair, tightening his hold. “It’s okay, we’ll be together and that’s all that matters.”

“What if it’s just one of us, I…I can’t live a second with you,” Daehyun curled in on himself, body shaking intensely. “I’m not scared of dying, but I’m scared of losing you and if I do I won’t make it in life, you know this.”

Jongup sat up leaning against the pillows and headrest he coaxed Daehyun into sitting up and leaning against him. His fingers scratching the nape of his neck in a meager attempt to calm him down, the shakes in his body lessening. He didn’t stop crying though, the tears were still streaming down his face.

“We won’t be separated, I promise, we’re going to be together,” There was a pause, he thought about his words for a moment. “We are going to save so many people, animals, plants, we’re saving this planet, baby. We won’t lose each other I promise.”

“What if, what if we mess up, what if it’s all for nothing?” Daehyun looked at him and Jongup didn’t say anything letting the older finish his thought. “What if there’s nothing after this life and all I got was three years with you?”

“Then those three years are the most precious memories, aren’t they? I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” Jongup leaned over kissed his cheek, resting his forehead against Daehyun’s. “And if there is a next life or an afterlife, we’ll find each other, like we always do.”

“I’m bad at directions, Jongup,” Daehyun pouted causing Jongup to snort. “You’ll need to find me.”

“I love you.” Jongup kissed Daehyun slowly their tears and breath mingling together. When the two pulled apart and opened their eyes, both sets of eyes red-rimmed, filled with sadness. “Thank you for giving me the best moments of my life.”

“I love you too and I’m sad we can’t adopt babies and fur babies and grow old together,” He hiccupped quietly,  grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose. “I am so thankful for the time I had with you.”

The sun glared through the window signifying it was almost time, they needed to get ready and go. This had been their destiny from their first heartbeat to their last, their sacrifice would save everyone they ever loved. The evil trying to take over this world sent from the lowest bowels of hell would be destroyed. However in the process so would they, Jongup grabbed his hand looking out the window.

“Let’s go, we have a world to save.”

 

 

 

 

 

When they were found, their bodies lifeless, a little battered, but they were together, pinkies keeping them together. Their ashes were spread over a cliffside, dancing away in the wind, to travel the world together just as they had always wanted

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was warm, pleasantly so, he could hear birds chirping and it was sunny if the light behind his eyelids was anything to go by. His head was clearly on someone’s lap and that someone was playing with his hair, but he knew those hands. He blinked a few times and saw Jongup smiling down at him, his outfit was white and hair a light silver blue.

“Good morning, I thought you were going to sleep all day.” Daehyun sat up, looking around they were in a field, a forest to their north and sea to their south. Also a random door just a few feet away. “Didn’t I tell you not to worry?”

“Where are we, why is your hair blue,” He sat up rubbing his eyes, just taking everything in. Was this heaven? “Jongup, are we dead? Did we…did we save the world?”

“We did and we are, just come with me, but they’re waiting for us,” he stood up helping Daehyun up leaning to chastely kiss his lips. “Your hair is purple.”

“Who? Jongup what is going on?” Daehyun let Jongup lead him to the door who opened it revealing a bright light and he squinted. “Jongup?”

“We have a few friends that you may recognize,” Daehyun stepped in after Jongup and saw four very familiar faces. “We’re home, everyone.”

“Welcome back, we’ve waited for you,” A taller man with medium wavy hair said. “It’s been years.”


	12. Hospital Beds and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A ends up in the hospital and Person B goes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine daehyun in a sexy nurses outfit tho. mmm.
> 
> but anyways here's this fluff

Daehyun walked out his en-suite bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist making his way to his dresser to find pajamas to wear to bed. Opening the top drawer he grabbed a set of striped pajamas and boxers, getting dressed quickly and making his way to bed. He picked up his phone and noticed a bunch of messages and missed called from almost everyone in the group, everyone except Jongup. He unlocked his phone and called the first person he could, feeling slightly panicked.

“Daehyun? About time we’ve been trying to reach you for an hour,” Himchan’s voice was filled with concern also scratchy as if he had been crying. “It’s Jongup.”

“What about him? Is he okay?” Daehyun grabbed his wallet and haphazardly stuffed a small suitcase with a blanket and some clothes. Rushing from his room he put a coat on and slipped his shoes on quickly leaving the house. “Where is he?”

“He said he wasn’t feeling well earlier so he stayed home,” There was a deep breath on the other side of the phone line. “When we came back he was barely lucid, burning up, and vomiting, but he kept asking for you. He’s at S.U. Hospital, V.I.P room 994.”

“Tell him I’ll be there soon, I promise.”

Daehyun quietly opened the hospital door, bag slung over his shoulder holding a vase of flowers and giant box with 36 packs of hot cocoa. Jongup was still asleep when he set everything down and sat in the chair by his bed, holding his hand. Daehyun placed a kiss on top of Jongup’s hand, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

“Hey, I made it, I’m here,” He turned his head when he heard the door opening and nurse stepped in, she smiled at him as she came over to check his vitals. “I’m not past visiting hours, am I?”

“You’re okay, hon, significant others can be here,” She didn’t even spare him a look when he inhaled sharply. How did she even know? Was it because she saw him holding his hand? “It’s okay, your business is your business, I don’t care how famous you are, I’m just trying to make people healthy.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“Pneumonia, it sets in quickly, you can be feeling a little feverish and within a few hours your temperature is spiked and you’re hit with a barrage of symptoms,” She jotted down something on her clipboard then looked at Daehyun. “He’ll have to stay a few days just so we can observe him, he was very dehydrated. He’ll be on some medication for a while to help with the lung infection.”

“How long would you suggest he rest? He tends to overwork himself and... I,” He glanced at Jongup who sighed heavily, his oxygen mask fogging up and Daehyun gripped his hand a little tighter. “I just worry about him, he means a lot to me.”

“I would say until he finishes his medication, which will probably be a month dosage, no more than a few hours of exercise a day,” She adjusted his pillows and brushed his hair from his eyes. “But, with you, he’s in good hands, I can tell. Now you should get some sleep too, you’ve worried yourself silly and you’re exhausted, extra blankets are in the closet, goodnight.”

“Thank you and goodnight.” The nurse smiled and left the room, Daehyun turned back to Jongup listening to the heart monitor and his breathing. Leaning over he pulled a small blanket from his bag wrapping it around his shoulders. Scooting closer he laid his arms on the bed, resting his chin on them, just watching Jongup. “Goodnight to you too, Pup.”

Jongup woke up confused to the sound of beeping and too bright sunshine, looking around he sits up slowly. His whole body ached like he was thrown into a drier and tossed around for forty-five minutes. There was a nurse standing there writing things when she glanced up and noticed he was awake a smile made its way across her face.

“Good morning, Jongup, how are you feeling? You’ve caught pneumonia, but nothing a little rest and medicine won’t fix.” He looked over and noticed Daehyun holding his hand while the nurse removed his mask and handed him a glass of water.  “He stayed with you all night, the night nurse said he was very worried.”

“M’fine…I want Daehyun.” The nurse nodded with a smile and left the room just as Daehyun was stirring. Jongup shook his hand tried to jostle him awake gently.  “Daehyun, wake up, please.”

“Mm…what…Jongup?” Daehyun sat up and squinted then smiled real big jumping up and took him into a gentle hug. “I was worried, Himchan called me and said you were sick I—”

“Da..Dae you’re smothering m-me.” Jongup wheezed, his lungs constricting and Daehyun moved back but cupped his face placing kisses all over. Jongup laughed and batted at him. “Stop, stop! I’m fine, I’m fine! Also probably contagious!”

“When you get out I am babying you, you are only allowed to practice three hours max a day,” There was a giggle from Jongup who shook his head. “Don’t even think about singing any long or high notes. You know I am being serious, stop laughing, I need to take care of you. I love you too much, so I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“Okay, then take care of me, Nurse Jung, will I get you in a cute nurse’s outfit? With stockings?” Jongup said grinning, his cute bunny-toothed smile showing itself.

“Don’t push it, Jongup.”


	13. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13  
> A marriage proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember for like two years every fucking marriage proposal video had that bruno mars song? well i'm using it for the chapter title b/c i'm unoriginal. anyways wow i love marriage proposals and i cry every time i see one.

Daehyun stood on stage for the final night of his musical, adrenaline still pumping strongly through his veins. The director had come on stage for the final bow giving a speech about how thankful for the turn out she was and for her entire cast. She made her way over to Daehyun, a smile on her lips when she motioned with her hand and soft notes started filling the theater, Ed Sheeran’s Perfect. She set her hand on his shoulder speaking in the mic, but she was looking to stage left.

“So today, we have a special guest, he has a surprise for our leading male actor here.”

“Hyosung what—”

She handed him the mic and nudged him to look in the same direction she was, Jongup stood there with a bouquet of all his favorite flowers. He looked beautiful in the stage lights, a soft crème colored sweater with ripped jeans and grey Tom’s sneakers. What was he doing here? His voice was soft when he spoke into the mic.

“Hi, uh, everyone, I’m Jongup, most of you probably know me,” Jongup about tripped over his feet and Daehyun laughed softly into his mic, lord help his awkward, sweet boyfriend. “Daehyun, we’ve been together for what’s felt like years, but it’s probably because you’re annoying.”

“Hey, I’m not above fighting you in front of an audience.” The crowd chuckled and Daehyun went to meet Jongup in the middle of the stage, the rest of his cast mates tittering and chuckling behind their hands at the two. “Ba— uh, Jongup what’s going on?”

“Daehyun, I know the theater is one of the most important parts of your life and I wanted this moment to take place in that part,” Jongup handed the flowers over to Daehyun who felt his cheeks heat up and he about jumped them when he saw Jongup kneel. There were gasps all around, but Daehyun was only tuned into Jongup, he saw nothing else, heard nothing else, it was just him and Jongup. “I love you and I just wanted to make you happy the way you make me, so, will you marry me?”

Daehyun stood speechless for a moment before falling to his knees he gently set the flowers and mic down. He nodded rubbing the tears from his eyes feeling Jongup put the ring on his left ring finger. There was thunderous applause as Jongup kissed all around Daehyun’s face, wiping his tears away as the older hiccupped and there were soft shh’s from Jongup. Daehyun sniffled whispering softly.

“I love you.”

“Let’s go, we can go order Chinese food and re-watch Sherlock in our pajamas and push the cats away when they try to steal our food.” He stood up taking Daehyun with him and the older just buried his face in Jongup’s neck. Jongup brought the mic to his mouth. “Thank you, Hyosung for letting me steal the spotlight for a moment and thank you all for sharing the moment with us. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get this crybaby home for some dinner.”

Going backstage Daehyun didn’t move for a long while then he stepped back and punched Jongup in the shoulder. “You could have asked me at home in your underwear and I still would have been just as happy.”

“I know, but I also know you like the spotlight, so I did this, now go enjoy your after party with your friends and I’ll be waiting for you at home,” Jongup rested his hand on Daehyun’s cheek kissing him quickly “Love you, see you at home.”

“Okay, order me something spicy with beef, maybe noodles, oh and dumplings.” Daehyun kept listing things off and Jongup shut him up with another kiss and he grinned sheepishly. “You know what I like, I’ll see you in a bit.”


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14  
> Your OTP's first serious fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time frame for this is around the end of 2013 early 2014
> 
> short fics i say as a i write ones that are over 1,000 words. i'm a liar. there's probably typos idk b/c i was watching supernatural as i wrote this lmao.

The two watched the other four members file out of the practice room before sliding closer together. Intertwining their fingers together Daehyun rests his head on Jongup’s shoulder just enjoying the silence. Jongup could feel Daehyun was tense, he wanted to talk about something, but he didn’t know how to bring it up to him.

“Dae, what is it?”

“I was wondering…I…”  He squeezed Jongup’s hand mumbling quietly under his breath. “When can we tell the rest of the group…you’re important to me and I want them to know about us.”

“Dae…” His voice was soft but terse while looking at Daehyun who sat up at his tone. “We really should wait just to be sure.”

“You’ve been saying that for two months, we’ve been together almost six, Jongup,” Daehyun pulled away staring at the other, brows knit tightly together. He stood up, stepping back from the younger waving his arms frantically. “They’re our friends, they wouldn’t be mad at us, they love us and will support us.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you is all, I don’t want this to be used against you, singing is so important to you and I don’t want you to be put in a position where you need to choose.” He stood up and took Daehyun’s hand. “I’m sorry, really I am.”

“Is that all you can say? Sorry? I’m getting tired of bringing this up and you,” He took another step back eyes welling with tears he began to stutter. “A-and clearly if you aren’t ready to…to tell them then this isn’t going to work.”

He turned to leave and Jongup grabbed his hand pleading with his eyes he had never seen Daehyun this upset. The older looked down at their hands yanking them apart and storming from the room nearly bumping into Himchan in the process. Youngjae and Junhong looked at each other before Junhong whistled.

“Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise.” Youngjae punched Junhong in the stomach hissing a quiet shut up and ushering him away from the room and away from ground zero.

“Bang, talk with Jongup, I’ll get Daehyun, seems the two have had their first lovers’ quarrel and apparently there’s a lot of pent-up frustrations.” He whispered softly peeking into the room at Jongup who looked absolutely crestfallen as he sat on the floor with his face in his hands. “Figure out what it is, whatever it is, it’s got to be serious, considering they’ve been trying to keep their relationship a secret for months and this is their first fight that’s ended with someone in tears.”

“Alright, yeah, okay, I’ll talk to him.” Yongguk gave Himchan one last glance before he entered the dance practice room. Jongup glanced up from his spot on the floor, the sad puppy dog look on his face was too much. Yongguk slid down sitting next to him. “What happened?”

“We fought.”

“Clearly, but about what?” Jongup glanced at him then to the floor, chewing his bottom lip, Yongguk sighed giving him the disapproving dad look. “Jongup.”

“We…we’re dating…or maybe were? He’s so upset I don’t know, but we were arguing about whether or not…uh…we should let you guys know if we’re dating…I wanted to wait.”

“That’s all? Jongup, we all already knew, we were just waiting for you guys to tell us yourselves.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, the thing about relationships is communication is key and compromises should be made,” He pat Jongup’s back leaning against the mirror. “The first fight is a milestone and it’s one of the first tests of your relationship. He absolutely adores you, we all can see it and I know you can too. He cares very deeply and I think he’s very upset because maybe he thinks you’re ashamed of him and that’s why you didn’t want to let us know.”

“No! No, I’m not ashamed of him, I just…I just didn’t want you guys to hate us or for him to have to choose between me or singing.”

“Then maybe a nice long family talk is needed.

 

Himchan found Daehyun sitting in the stairwell eyes puffy and red he didn’t even look at Himchan when he came over and sat next to him. Himchan pulled him into a hug rubbing his back sighing softly. Daehyun hiccupped quietly letting the older man baby him and coo softly at him.

“I know, boys are dumb and you deserve better, but he’s your boyfriend and one little fight shouldn’t tear up what you have.” Daehyun sniffled looking up at Himchan looking confused.

“H-how did you know we’re dating?”

“You guys are about as subtle as an elephant trying to tiptoe in a creaky house,” Himchan gave Daehyun a look the younger chuckled nervously avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know what this little fight is about, but I know you love him and he loves you too. Don’t let a relationship end over your first fight, you two were long overdue for a fight anyways. That honeymoon phase lasted far too long.”

“…do you think he’s angry with me?”

“He looked like a kicked puppy, he wasn’t mad at all. Let’s go have a little makeup session, so we can have a nice family dinner when we get home and a movie night.”

“I should apologize to him I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, he was only concerned for me. I wanted to tell you guys about us, but he wanted to wait and I got upset…”

“Jongup can be a dick about things sometimes, now kiss and make up.”

Himchan stood up taking Daehyun with him who was still crying and sniffling while Himchan rubbed his back cooing what a little crybaby he was the entire walk back to the practice room. The other four were waiting and Jongup was across the room in seconds taking Daehyun’s hand hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, I really should have thought of your feelings.”

“It’s okay and I’m sorry too, but let’s talk about this we when we don’t have,” Daehyun glared at the other four in the room. “Nosey Nancies watching us.”

“Just kiss already!”

“Shut up, Junhong.”


	15. It Was Always You (Falling For Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15:  
> Imagine your OTP's wedding reception/first dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love p!atd and i miss brendon, he's so much better live than on his albums, he's clearly a siren. also i would pay to hear to daehyun sing always.

The wedding reception was in full swing with speeches given that veiled mild threats (Youngjae at Jongup), dinner, and dessert (cake smashed on the newlyweds’ faces). Now it was time to drink conspicuous amounts of alcohol, but first, the couple needed to do their first dance. Daehyun had a little surprise first because he was a hopeless romantic. He stood up tapping his glass getting the attention of the room and everyone quieted down looking at him.

“I planned a special surprise,” He made his way to the stage adjusting the mic when he got there. “I have a song I wanted to sing, it’s special, I was listening to it when I met Jongup and since then I always think of him when I listen to it. Start the music, Junhong.”

A soft instrumental started playing and Daehyun inhaled softly before singing the first word of Always by Panic! At the Disco and Jongup just stared dreamily while he sang each word with love. They met in high school, Daehyun was surprisingly quiet back then and an awkward theater kid and Jongup was on the soccer team, dance, and choir. Jongup could tell you exactly how they met in the band room he heard someone singing and found Daehyun singing this same song and told him he sounded beautiful. They became high school sweethearts, college lovers, and now married, Jongup knew he was the luckiest man alive.

 _It was always you_  
Falling for me  
Now there's always time  
Calling for me  
I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know

When Daehyun finished the song he caught Jongup’s eyes and smiled quickly making his way off stage to meet him on the dance floor. The soft strings of How Would You Feel started playing as the two held each other, swaying softly just soaking each other’s presence in for a while.

“I would have been surprised if you sang anything else,” Jongup leaned up and kissed him before pulling away and staring into his eyes. “I have never been so in love than I am right now.”

“Wedding’s make you cheesy, Mr. Moon,” Daehyun grinned his voice was so sweet sounding, happy, full of bliss. After all of their road bumps, fights, everything, here they were. “That’s okay I like it, I also feel the same, but I know every day I fall in love even more.”

“Who’s being cheesy now?”

Daehyun just grinned resting his forehead against Jongup’s even as the music changed to something faster paced and more people came to the dance floor. They had all of eternity to enjoy each other and this dance was the perfect start to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. i did it, i finished my little daeup challenge. can u believe i did that? i have three really good daeup fics planned and a 30 day song lyrics thing. so hope you sweet little noodles enjoyed.


End file.
